


[Podfic] The Gilded Cage by BeautifulFiction

by AxeMeAboutAxinomancy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: MP3, Bonding, Discussion of Abortion, Discussions of Self Harm and Suicide Ideation, Dubious Consent, Estrangement, Friends to Lovers, Gender Issues, Knotting, M/M, None of the bad things happen between Sherlock and John, Not between Sherlock and John, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: Over 20 Hours, Pro-choice attitude to contraceptive rights, switch - Freeform, switch occurs in epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic. In a world where Omegas are the property of the elite Alphas, locked away and treasured by those wealthy enough to buy them, John never questioned his flatmate's secondary gender. Sherlock Holmes was an Alpha through-and through.</p><p>Wasn't he?</p><p>A chance discovery turns the world on its head, and John is left grappling to come to terms with Sherlock's past as events conspire to threaten their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Slip Of The Knife

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Gilded Cage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103555) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



> The Gilded Cage is a fic of extraordinary length (326,977 words.) Even the shortest chapters will be almost an hour long, and the longest almost 90 minutes. (I read a solid average of 10,000 words per hour.) Given that, I will release the chapters one at a time, on the same day every week.
> 
> I enjoyed reading this fic as it was released, so hopefully the podfic will be good as a sort of serial podcast too. Of course, when it's all finished there will be the option to download it all together. Even then it will be in at least two parts, because there's just so much of it.
> 
> I LOVE LONG FICS! and I love reading them aloud, too. ♥
> 
> A million thanks to my magnificent beta listener, sw70.

Oh my goodness, here we go!

**52:33**

mp3 - 30.5MB 

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/itg4akld9cxpwwq/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_01_of_31.mp3)

[4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/hvk2C7CGba/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_01_of_3.html)

 

 


	2. A Remedy Of Ignorance

**48:51**

mp3 - 28.4MB

  * [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/voxoc931t0hfuql/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_02_of_31.mp3)
  * [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/mY5psxZDba/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_02_of_3.html)



 

You'll note that each chapter has a full intro and an 'outro' - "The Gilded Cage will return..." etc. These are meant as a convenience for the listener, and they'll be removed from the complete version.


	3. An Opening Gambit

**55:43**

  
mp3 - 32.3MB

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/mi31i2c09o7s66b/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_03_of_31.mp3)
  * [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/686uKNuIce/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_03_of_3.html)



 


	4. Together, Or Not At All

**53:37**

mp3 - 31.1MB

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/w6675woasc1qcom/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_04_of_31.mp3)
  * [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/j-IgHbHbba/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_04_of_3.html)




	5. Kensington Gardens

**52:12**  
mp3 - 30.37MB

  * [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/mctfkhcp6j8ek1a/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_05_of_31.mp3)
  * [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/eEun4Tshce/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_05_of_3.html)



 


	6. An Unwelcome Visitor

**57:07**  
mp3 - 32.6MB

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/kj84r94k315xy9n/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_06_of_31.mp3)
  * [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/dJI6WdkLce/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_06_of_3.html)



  
  
  



	7. Just This

**58:54**  
mp3 - 34.2MB

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/n8af5pp7233ehdz/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_07_of_31.mp3)
  * [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/gOPNTvneba/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_07_of_3.html)



 


	8. The Devil You Know

**1:00:04**  
mp3 - 34.9MB

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1672z23z80gdqja/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_08_of_31.mp3)
  * [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/GK2YMZjIce/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_08_of_3.html)



  
  



	9. A Helping Hand

**59:50**  
mp3 - 34.7MB

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/pmp8r5i82muarzm/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_09_of_31.mp3)
  * [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/9Wx_5WX2ce/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_09_of_3.html)



  
  
  



	10. Pandora's Box

**52:05**  
mp3 - 30.3MB

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2al4743w8q3a0v1/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_10_of_31.mp3)
  * [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/bE3ySEFtce/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_10_of_3.html)



  
  
  



	11. Blindsided

**1:01:07**  
mp3 - 35.4MB

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/a3cd163a6ri3k9p/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_11_of_31.mp3)
  * [4shared ](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/RsBXYTPeba/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_11_of_3.html)



 

 


	12. Origami Man

**56:35**  
mp3 - 32.8MB

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6znm906imshtrq7/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_12_of_31.mp3)
  * [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/s9CEBs4oce/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_12_of_3.html)



  
  
  



	13. Ray Of Light

**57:28**  
mp3 - 33.3MB

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7zzdd9iognuocnt/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_13_of_31.mp3)
  * [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/gzYhlvL6ce/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_13_of_3.html)



 

  
Have you seen this? There's a [beautifully heartbreaking image of Sherlock](http://navydream.tumblr.com/image/88682094151) from this chapter by the wonderful [navydream](http://navydream.tumblr.com/).   
  



	14. Turning Point

**49:52**  
mp3 - 29.04MB

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/cyo6obfq5fh4c96/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_14_of_31.mp3)
  * [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/wD-ypDq7ce/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_14_of_3.html)



  
  
  



	15. Warning Signs

**1:05:53**  
mp3 - 38.1MB

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6hp2jtih0401pes/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_15_of_31.mp3)
  * [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/UV8Zce7Nce/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_15_of_3.html)



 


	16. Exile

**57:03**  
mp3 - 33.1MB

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5ddrep0c4eear70/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_16_of_31.mp3)
  * [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/8jvLhjb5ce/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_16_of_3.html)



  
  



	17. Breaking

**1:02:28**  
mp3 - 36.2MB

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/uky047fds7a7psu/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_17_of_31.mp3)
  * [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/mnJGLaUWce/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_17_of_3.html)



  
  



	18. Friction and Finesse

**57:20**

mp3 - 33.3MB

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/d6zp7353gf8qidk/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_18_of_31.mp3)
  * [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/fO4OSrpcba/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_18_of_3.html)



  
  
  



	19. His Choice

**57:14**

mp3 - 33.2MB

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/u61r3key46k4pqk/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_19_of_31.mp3)
  * [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/FRwkbugNba/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_19_of_3.html)



  
  
  



	20. An Unstoppable Force

**1:02:18**

mp3 - 36.1MB  


  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/kq4h40vz18wzk7s/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_20_of_31.mp3)
  * [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/miLH5AXuba/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_20_of_3.html)



  
  
  



	21. Inextricable

**53:49**

mp3 - 31.2MB

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/a2mcti7cijeo775/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_21_of_31.mp3)
  * [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/oXIRi5y4ba/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_21_of_3.html)



  
  



	22. Benediction

**1:06:57**

mp3 - 38.8MB

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/jczx429oo7zlgmw/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_22_of_31.mp3)
  * [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/jDdFFddEce/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_22_of_3.html)



  
  
  



	23. Stop The Clocks

**55:58**

mp3 - 32.5MB

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/mzsjoy5r8p8xj2d/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_23_of_31.mp3)
  * [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/EANJFrk-ce/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_23_of_3.html)



  
  
  



	24. Bastion

**1:01:30**

mp3 - 35.6MB

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/xbzc0vldl2b0vlb/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_24_of_31.mp3)
  * [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/NlRx3o4tba/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_24_of_3.html)



  
  
  



	25. Bait

**59:29**

mp3 - 34.5MB

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ni3rrk7j8opp43e/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_25_of_31.mp3)
  * [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/LVkB8J-Kba/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_25_of_3.html)



 


	26. Buying Time

**1:00:44**

mp3 - 35.2MB

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ofuikifkkb5twbb/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_26_of_31.mp3)
  * [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/MOCvkyeOba/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_26_of_3.html)



  
  
  



	27. Saving Grace

**58:33**

mp3- 33.9 MB

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5n34wdp6h23ktgk/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_27_of_31.mp3)
  * [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/g3XjNivVba/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_27_of_3.html)



  
  
  



	28. Risks

**1:02:37**

mp3 - 36.3 MB

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/xj02j4ywzsqklh7/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_28_of_31.mp3)
  * [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/gkff7FgKce/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_28_of_3.html)



  
  
  



	29. Panacea

**1:04:57**  
mp3 - 37.6MB

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/yk2yriityysg4bh/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_29_of_31.mp3)
  * [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/uSckFFRCba/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_29_of_3.html)



  
  
  



	30. Chrysalis

**53:54**

mp3- 31.3MB

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4db9xyxj0kctb71/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_30_of_31.mp3)
  * [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/3s3bW4CWba/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_30_of_3.html)



  
  
We're almost there! :) 

 

No one is more amazed than I am that I've kept up the schedule this whole time!


	31. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter, and the complete version.

**38:30**

mp3 - 22.53MB

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/275sw28zu91djw3/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_31_of_31.mp3)
  * [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/GFLyQqSUce/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_31_of_3.html)



 

 **THE COMPLETE VERSION**  
Runtime **29:28:49**  
(the weekly version's total runtime is 29:35:16 - all those little intros and outros add up!)

The full podfic is broken into 3 parts (Chapters 1-10, 11-20, 21-31), to comply with the Jinjurly Archive's [quite sensible] preference for files being under 500MB.   
  
[Jinjurly Audiofic Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/gilded-cage) 

Many, many thanks to BeautifulFiction for kindly allowing me to record her work, and to sw70 for wonderful, tireless, excellent beta listening and kind encouragement. It was not easy keeping up the weekly schedule, but I'm pleased that I did. Thank you to everyone who said that I made their Mondays better! And, er... sorry that that's over. :D I think I'll return to posting things when they're complete. I started out ahead, but then got sick and pretty much had to scramble the rest of the way to keep up.  
  
My next podfic will be [Disregard the Danger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1327075) by [DestinationToast](http://archiveofourown.org/users/destinationtoast/pseuds/destinationtoast), which is a little more than half done now. After that... I'm honestly not sure! Please hit me up in the comments or email me at axe.me.about.axinomancy@gmail.com if you've got ideas. Or questions, or anything. :) And thanks for listening. <3

Part 1 - **9:08:43** \- Chapters 1 through 10  
Part 2 - **9:45:03** \- Chapters 11 through 20  
Part 3 - **10:35:02** \- Chapters 21 through 31

 **mp3**  
Please note that these are zip files and you will need to unzip them. If you're not sure how to do that, or are unable to do that on your device, you should be able to use the indiividual chapters.

Part 1 - 314MB

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9c80d9bhvvndviu/Gilded_Cage_Podfic_Part_1_of_3.zip)
  * [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/zip/jyVB50CYce/Gilded_Cage_Podfic_Part_1_of_3.html)



Part 2 - 335 MB

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/960iueagk9dvuz9/Gilded_Cage_Podfic_Part_2_of_3.zip)
  * [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/zip/5-xifcyfce/Gilded_Cage_Podfic_Part_2_of_3.html)



Part 3 -364MB

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/yfhd9ul85g0svh4/Gilded_Cage_Podfic_Part_3_of_3.zip)
  * [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/zip/1wyzkrS2ba/Gilded_Cage_Podfic_Part_3_of_3.html)



**m4b**

I put chapter stops every fifteen minutes as well as at the top of each chapter.  
  
Part 1 - 261MB

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2xs13vgxagrr3rg/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_-_Part_1_of_3.m4b)
  * [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/file/il1mRp5Eba/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_-_Part_.html)



Part 2 - 278MB

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/rn6mra7mhzhm6wp/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_-_Part_2_of_3.m4b)
  * [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/file/yhX1bAtece/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_-_Part_.html)



Part 3 - 301MB

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qms7dfzazzlyy1k/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_-_Part_3_of_3.m4b)
  * [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/file/kNMd24MXba/The_Gilded_Cage_Podfic_-_Part_.html)



**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you have any problems or if there are any other file sharing services you'd like me to add.


End file.
